Relearning as Brothers
by Starseeded
Summary: Sequel to Relearning. Wheeljack has to learn how anyone was able to put up with the troublesome duo. Others on the Ark become suspicious of Wheeljack's behavior since the accident. Rating might go up later.
1. Eternal Brothers

**A/N: I don't own Transformers. You know what? I am getting tired of typing this. Why can't this have like some kinda thingy that puts it here _for_ you? Ugh.**

_Anyways. I know some asked for a sequel to Relearning. I was kinda in a bind trying to figure out a way to do this, and it is kinda short, sorry for that. But here is an attempt. Reviews would be appreciated._ _ If it is blocky, sorry._ _ It was kinda done in a hurry, I think. Don't ask me why. _

* * *

It still amazed him how Sunstreaker was towards him and Sideswipe. He had always seen the vain and uncaring mech on the outside, but found that Sunstreaker was more of a softie on the inside. At least some of the time, other times he was taunting Sideswipe or Wheeljack, and Wheeljack learned to recognize the snicker that came from him, usually meaning he was up to no good. He would often find himself watching Sunstreaker through the bond, paying special attention to the yellow warrior. He found that no matter what, he still had great affection for Sideswipe and himself. When he would touch the internal link with a tendril of his thoughts, Sunstreaker would respond immediately, often looking at him or he would simply smirk at him, which made Wheeljack smile.

As he watched the new link with Sideswipe, he found that the red warrior hid nothing, except when he was getting into trouble, and found being bonded to him comforting. Sideswipe didn't need to hide his softer side, and therefore Wheeljack didn't need to probe the link for it. Sideswipe was always kind to him, except on the occasion that he was plotting something against him, and then he would become silent over the link. Wheeljack discovered when his and Sideswipe's link went silent; he would be ready for something – anything to happen. When he would touch the link, Sideswipe would give a warm response, returning the link touch with one of his own.

No one on the base knew about the link between the three right away. None of the bonded three were going to say anything right away because this was private, far more intimate than that of a regular spark-bond, and Wheeljack found it's secrecy to be pleasurable. He didn't want to be probed and scanned until Ratchet found out what caused the link in the first place, and he certainly didn't want Perceptor scanning him or doing anything else to him that might weaken the bond. It grew fast and it grew strong. Although, others did question as to why Wheeljack was around the twins so much more, and why he had even gone as far as taking up room with the twins.

It was uncanny how Wheeljack wasn't getting pranked half as often, and how the three were together almost all of the time. Speculation arose that it had something to do with Sunstreaker saving his life, but not all of them were so certain. A twins bond becoming into a triplet bond was completely unheard of, so the idea never crossed the processors of the thinking mechs, and Optimus didn't question Wheeljack or the twins, much to their satisfaction. Although they could feel he knew something, but at the moment, even he wasn't going to tell anyone. The changes in the three were subtle, but now it was apparent that Wheeljack made two best friends, and no one, on any terms was allowed to mess with Wheeljack, by words of the twins. Both made the threat to everyone and anyone, again, this was suspected to have something to do with Sunstreaker saving his life.

Wheeljack sat at his new desk while he tinkered with a few things here and there. The bond was still new to him and the twins, and he often felt like he was intruding when he would touch the link or say something to the twins, even though both twins reassured him it was ok.

Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stared into the lab window. Neither had made a sound that they were there, either. Both smirked devilishly as they watched their new brother work on some intricate piece of technology. They both knew that Wheeljack hadn't yet gotten the hang of the new bond, and who better to annoy then their new brother? They both waited until he seemed deep into his work and then…

"WHEELJACK!" Both of the lambos yelled at the same time through the bond link. Instantly Wheeljack jumped, the small circuit board that he was working on got a hole through it and he cut his finger. Instantly he knew. He could feel them now. How did they block themselves from his new senses? He had no idea, but he wanted to find out. This wasn't the first piece of work that they had interrupted, "Yes?" he asked slightly annoyed.

There was no answer from the twins, but he heard the unmistakable snicker and thundering as they fled. He sighed and looked down at the ruined piece of work, "How does anyone deal with those two?" he asked to apparently no one. He moved to stand, figuring he could use a break anyways, and headed for the door, looking out quickly both ways for the terrors. _This should be easy, Primus can't hate me that much_. Ok, so maybe it wasn't that easy, but it was still a bond he felt he couldn't live without.

He made his way down to the rec room where he found Jazz, Prowl and Bluestreak all talking amongst themselves, "Hey Wheeljack!" Jazz called.

Wheeljack didn't even look up, only raised a hand in greeting as he made his way to get some Energon. He seemed as if he was concentrating hard on something.

* * *

/You think they will ever figure it out?/ Sideswipe asked while him and Sunstreaker relaxed in their quarters after scaring the spark out of their new brother.

/Nope. They think it has to do with me saving your hide, but that's it, and that's all it should be./ Sunstreaker pointed the link at Wheeljack, who was still at the rec room, he looked up, as if something had startled him, causing a few raised optic ridges, he then smiled as he answered the red warrior, /I never in a million vorns would have thought I would be sharing this kind of conversation with you two/

/Hey, I never thought it was even possible/ Sideswipe sent, amused.

/ I wouldn't trade it for the world, guys, you saved my life and showed me a whole new way to live/ Wheeljack responded, sending a soft feeling through the link that both of the warriors responded back with immediately.

/Yeah, well, unexpected things come from unexpected problems/ Sunstreaker smirked as he moved to sit, deciding that him and Sideswipe would make a visit to their new brother in the rec room. They made their ways in silently and sat down with Wheeljack, who was sitting alone, still babying his sore finger.

There did notice that there were others in the rec room as well. Jazz for one, the other being Bluestreak and the other Prowl. They were talking amongst themselves, sometimes looking in the direction of the triplets, "You know, Jazz, I am beginning to think something is up with those three," Bluestreak leaned in close to Jazz to whisper. The triplets knew that others talked about them, but it never seemed to phase them.

"I think you're right, but it's not our place to question 'em," Jazz responded, glancing at the three who had their backs to them at the time.

"I am gonna bring this up to Prime," Prowl said suddenly, a little louder than he had wanted.

"Bring what up to Prime?" Sunstreaker asked, although he never moved.

_How did he hear that?_ "Uh. Just… something about suspicious activity – Decepticons, you know how he always wants the down low." Jazz quickly said, covering for Prowl.

_He's lying_. Wheeljack turned in his seat, glancing at Jazz, then at Bluestreak, the look on his face was pure annoyance, something no one ever saw often, "You know, even though I am older than both of you, my hearing is still better than both of yours," he turned back in his seat without another word.

Bluestreak got to his feet, along with Jazz and Prowl, and they slowly walked from the rec room, "He is acting strange," Bluestreak said, pointing to the three, but meaning the Engineer.

"I hear ya, he isn' usually that snappy, maybe 'ole Sunstreaker is rubbin' off on 'im," Jazz chuckled as they made their way down the corridor, heading nowhere in particular.

"I dunno, Jazz, I feel like it's something more. Like they are hiding something,"

"What could they possibly be hidin'? 'Jack 's as honest as they come, 'Streak."

"Yeah, well my gyros say different, I am gonna ask Mirage for a favor,"

"Are you sure spyin' on the twins is sucha good idea? I mean, their lil shenanigans could be jus' friendship."

"No, but I want to find out what is going on. It can't be just because Sunstreaker saved Wheeljack's life, I mean, how many times have we all saved each other's lives, and none of us suddenly acted like that," Jazz nodded, Bluestreak brought up a really good point.

Back in the rec room, Wheeljack stiffened after hearing Bluestreak and Jazz, "They suspect something,"

"Aw, 'Jack, it's nothing, you know that. They can't prove anything,"

"Of course they can, there was a way of seeing twin sparks, it won't be easy to hide a thrice." Wheeljack told them.

"They won't catch us!" Sideswipe suddenly said, "I won't let them catch us and use us a guinea pigs," his optics went to slits, "and I won't let them use you as a guinea pig, which I feel they would go after first," Sideswipe said, his voice low as he looked at Wheeljack.

"Aw, come on guys, they wouldn't do that, maybe if they were Decepticons, but these are Autobots, they don't use their own as guinea pigs,"

Sunstreaker raised an eye ridge, "How many times have you asked one of us to volunteer for one of your experiments?"

Wheeljack sighed, he had a point, "But none of them were to hurt you… deliberately."

"I don't think anyone would want to hurt us,"

"They might try to separate us, break the link,"

"Now, that, I won't stand for." Wheeljack suddenly said, "It may be new to me still, but I be go to Pit if I would allow them to tamper with it,"

"That's our 'Jack!" Sunstreaker patted his triplet on the back and stood up. Wheeljack also stood up, "I am going back to my lab, please try to refrain from scaring me if you can help it, next time I might cut my finger off," he raised his injured finger for emphasis. Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe glanced at each other, then looked at Wheeljack and nodded.

Just as Wheeljack was headed for his lab, he suddenly found a blockage in his way ,and looked up, finding Optimus standing there, "Wheeljack, would you have a word with me?"

"Sure Prime, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask you about your actions lately,"

"Huh? What actions?"

"The way you have been acting. I have noticed myself, but it was brought to my attention. Did something happen to you?"

"Besides being locked in my processor without an escape? Not really, Prime," Wheeljack continued to his lab, his leader on his heels, and he turned in, Optimus followed, "You seem to be around the twins a lot recently,"

"They saved my life," Wheeljack said with no actual tone as he rummaged around for another circuit board to tinker with.

"Wheeljack, I want you to report to Ratchet for a complete physical,"

Wheeljack stopped dead in his tracks, "W-What?"

"I will have Ratchet come and get you when he is ready,"

"I don't need a physical Prime, you know as well as I do that I already had one after the accident, I am fine," Wheeljack knew this couldn't be good. He felt it in his spark, and the feeling seeped to the brothers who were still in the rec room. Not a good thing. For the first time in his existence, Wheeljack became afraid.

"Did you feel that Sunny?" Sideswipe asked as he clenched his fists around the edge of the table, feeling the dread and fear wash over him. His brother didn't look from his energon as he stood, he only nodded, his optics going to mere slits. Both of them slowly looked in the direction of Wheeljack's lab.

* * *

_So? Whatcha think?_


	2. A Meeting in Wheeljack's Lab

_**A/N: I don't own Transformers. If I did, then I would want many more movies than just 2 or 3 :P**_

_Alas, after a really long wait, here is the second chappy._

_Sorry for taking so long, I was preoccupied..._

* * *

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe moved from the table they were currently occupying and started to the corridor that would lead to Wheeljack's lab. They could still feel his fear and it drove them to an angry state. Whoever was scaring their new found brother was going to pay. They didn't like him being taunted or attacked, and both set themselves up for a good fight as they approached. Hell bent on killing whoever was bothering their brother. When they finally got close, they also found Ratchet on his way to Wheeljack's lab, his face down as he worked on something in his hand. He looked up from the opposite side of the door where he was to enter. The two headed for Wheeljack's lab who had seen him and stopped mid-stride, "What are you doing, Ratch?"

"Optimus ordered me to do a complete physical on Wheeljack," He looked up from the thing in his hand to explain, then looked back down at it, his fingers whizzing over it once more.

The thought ran through their processors as they thought about it. The link! He would find their link, "But he's in perfect working order," Sideswipe suddenly said, which got him a raised optic ridge from the CMO as he lifted his head to look at the pair again, curious to their sudden need to step in, "you said so yourself when you did a physical on him after the accident," Sideswipe continued.

"I didn't do a full examination, only on his main circuits," Ratchet eyed the pair suspiciously before moving to the door and going in. In his hand was a scanner, one to check Wheeljack's spark and other variables he hadn't checked before. The twins followed, seeing Wheeljack huddled in a corner and Optimus giving him the strangest of looks, "What seems to be his problem?" Ratchet asked as he made his way closer, stopping beside his leader to watch Wheeljack's actions. Wheeljack instinctively held his arms over his chest as the leader turned to look at Ratchet, "I am not sure, he became very afraid when I mentioned about him needing a physical,"

"Maybe he doesn't need one," Sunstreaker said from leaning on the left of the threshold, his brother at his side, leaning on the right, "Why not let him go?"

"Because I have had the sneaky suspicion that something is going on with him." Optimus looked back to Wheeljack, "Case and point," he nodded to him before looking back to the pair in the doorway, "I also received reports about him acting strangely," Optimus stared almost accusingly at the twins, "especially around you two," he looked back at his CME and shook his head when he saw Wheeljack's demeanor hadn't changed.

Wheeljack stared at the floor, "D-don't… I don't need a physical, please?" Again a wave of fear and confusion filled the twins, and they both cringed, "He looks fine," they both said in unison. Neither were about to put up a fight against Optimus and Ratchet, so they figured they would use their conniving ways to worm their brother from this problem, "Why not give him another day, and if he is still acting strangely, then, by all means," Of course they were lying. They didn't want their brother subjected to tests and stress that could impair the link. Optimus and Ratchet both turned to look at the twins, when Ratchet spoke, "Are you… protecting him?"

Both nodded, "He is under our protection, and we should know when something is going on with him that isn't normal, and he seems to be functioning normally now," Sideswipe said, stepping into the room.

"How would you know? You're not a medic!" Ratchet retorted, getting a scowl from Sunstreaker.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, get me outta here!" Wheeljack begged, looking past Prime and seeing Ratchet close in on him. Ratchet stopped when he went to near the CME and got grabbed by the arm, halting him. It was Sunstreaker, the only one either stupid enough or bold enough to stop the CMO in his work, "What's your problem, Sunstreaker?" Ratchet glared at the offending hand holding him, "Obviously something is wrong with Wheeljack, and I intend to find out what it is," He pulled his arm roughly from the yellow triplet.

"He doesn't need a physical," Sideswipe answered, his voice was more stern, almost threatening, he took another step closer, "We already know nothing is wrong with him."

Ratchet folded his arms and glared at the pair who defied him, "And how, pray tell, would you know that?" Well that would be a hard one to answer.

/Maybe it's better if Ratchet and Optimus knew – the only two to know,/ Sideswipe suggested through the link.

Optimus quirked a brow when he saw them conversing in their link. It wasn't hard to miss. Their facial features would change as they spoke.

/But he will do tests! He will find the link and sever it!/ Wheeljack protested, a look of grief in his optics as he looked down. Optimus glanced at Wheeljack noticing his sudden change in demeanor. Oh yeah, now he _knew_ something was going on.

/We will protect ya, bro, don't worry about it,/ Sunstreaker suddenly said, then looked to Ratchet who had stepped back, observing everything. The Medic's optic ridges furrowed as he watched the exchanges. Something was going on, now he knew it and he wanted to know what it was.

He was already beat to the punch. "Alright you three, time to fess up." Optimus suddenly said as he folded his arms. If anything, he knew rank would win and he would get the answers he wanted. He wasn't one to go by rank, but now it was whatever it took to get them to explain themselves.

"Well, it's like this," Sunstreaker started, glancing at his other brothers for acceptance before continuing, he stopped when he felt that twang of fear from Wheeljack. Reconsidering the way he was going to go about this, he cocked a brow, "_but_, before I go on, you must promise me right now that no tests will be performed on Wheeljack – or any of us for that matter – as a result, and this only goes as far as us in this room," and to make his point clear, he leaned back and reached for the button on the wall beside the door, causing said door to hiss shut.

Ratchet and Optimus nodded. They knew how the twins worked, and if it was something this important, than they would see to it that it was only between them.

"When Sunstreaker helped Wheeljack," Sideswipe started, but was cut off by his brother, "I had to cut the link to Sideswipe, which you already know,"

Optimus nodded and Ratchet just glared, being reminded of how the twins could fix the Engineer without him in the first place, "Well, when I did that, I forced a link with Wheeljack to bring him back, and ever since, we are like triplets, not twins anymore," Sunstreaker watched the expressions on the others' faces. He almost laughed, it was priceless.

"So you mean to tell me that you three are linked as brothers?" Optimus asked, understanding perfectly well immediately, glancing at Wheeljack, who in turn nodded, feeling less threatened by bombardments of tests.

"So that's the big secret? Shouldn't I study the link? Make sure it's stable?" Ratchet offered.

"Not in your lifetime, Ratch," Wheeljack said as he went to stand, offended that Ratchet would even suggest tampering with it, "I know it works just fine,"

Doubting the Engineer, he prodded, "There are no ill side effects that I should be checking for?"

"There's only the one when Sunstreaker connected with me, it put a small bit of a problem,"

Ratchet watched the Engineer, eyeballing him, as if to tell him to tell what that side effect was.

"And that is, if one dies, we all die," Wheeljack said, crossing his arms, "Other than that, no." At least that's what he _thought_.

"How is that – better yet _any_ of this possible?" Ratchet asked.

"In answer to your question, I don't exactly know, Ratch, it was a conclusion I came to when Sunstreaker first connected to me, You know how I like to defy logic,"

Ratchet gave Wheeljack a glare.

"Hell, it nearly killed us when I went to bring Wheeljack back,"

"Is it permanent?" Ratchet asked, curious as ever now.

"Yup," Sunstreaker replied.

"Why didn't you three mention this earlier?" Optimus asked, "Don't you think it's _fairly_ important detail for me to know that if one of my soldiers were to… die, then all of you would?"

"Because we were afraid you would treat Wheeljack as a guinea pig," Sunstreaker answered, ignoring the accusatory tone, "and none of us will be treated as such,"

Finding this opportunity while the others talked, Wheeljack went to move from his current position and scuttled to the other side of the room with his brothers.

"Good luck keeping this from the rest of them, they already suspect something strange is going on," Optimus watched Wheeljack move and saw how he stood near the once twins, "and you all know that Perceptor knows something is up also and we _all_ know how _he_ gets,"

Wheeljack visibly cringed.

"Let them suspect whatever they want," Sunstreaker shrugged, "my brothers won't be touched," his face became very stern.

Little had any of them known that there was a little birdie perched on one of the rafters above their heads relaying everything back to his leader. His new upgrade had made him impossible for anyone else to detect him, including Teletraan One.

* * *

Deep in the belly of the ocean, a dark chuckle ran through the bridge of the Decepticon ship, "Well, well, well, Autobots," He sneered, "this is an interesting development indeed," the voice grated, "Starscream!"


	3. Starscream's Surprise

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, if you haven't gotten it by now, then there is little hope for you.

_The next installment for the trio of brothers._

_"italics"_ - Speaking on Autobot Comm.

* * *

Sideswipe, Wheeljack and Sunstreaker had since returned to the rec room after their talk with Optimus and Ratchet. The three trusted that their leader and medic would keep their mouths shut about what was going on.

"I am going to return to my work, you two," Wheeljack said as he downed his energon and stood up, glancing around the room. He apparently had the attention of more than the twins, but he looked back at them and furrowed his optics, "And, please, try not to scare me again? I don't need a repeat of what happened this morning," he held his hand up, wiggling a few fingers, pointedly the one they had caused him to injure and walked off, passing by the scrutinizing glares of the others in the room. When he was well gone, the others' staring turned attention to the twins, who sat, pretending to ignore the others.

"So what's up with the three of you?" Cliffjumper walked up to the two, bold as ever.

"Nothing." Sunstreaker set his energon down to give a dark look at the Minibot.

"I kinda think something more is going on than you three give credit for." Cliffjumper said with suspicion.

"I said it's _nothing_, Minibot. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave it at that," Sunstreaker almost growled, his icy glare piercing into the optics of the red Porsche.

--

In the depths of the ocean, Starscream had since gone to Megatron's call, "Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"Starscream, it seems we have a very interesting development with the Autobots." Megaton purred.

"Oh? What would that be?"

"It seems that Wheeljack is brother bonded to the twins."

"An interesting development, indeed,"

"And not only that, if one dies… they all die," his optics flashed with anticipation as he thought about killing all three birds with one proverbial stone.

"Well what a quick way to get rid of those two pit-spawned twins," Starscream growled, knowing all too well how much of a nuisance they were to the Decepticon forces.

"I want you to capture Wheeljack and bring him here." Megatron stated, "He will be easier to catch than Sunstreaker or Sideswipe," He then smirked evilly, "let's just see how deep this link goes, shall we?"

Starscream nodded, "I will take Thundercracker and Skywarp with me to assist in a plan,"

"Very well, Starscream,"

The docking bay lifted out of the water and glistened from being wet. The doors opened and out flew three seekers. They knew it would be tricky to get a hold of Wheeljack, since he wasn't often on missions to stop the Decepticons.

"How do you think we can get him, 'Screamer?" Skywarp asked as they flew over the Ark, but not close enough to get attention from the ones who dwelled within it. They circled several times as they stirred up a plan.

"I think it's safe to say we should get Megatron to pull an all out assault on one of the power plants. While they do this, it will rile up the Autobots and they will come charging. Then, we make our move," Starscream considered the option. They knew that Wheeljack sometimes stayed behind, rather than go into battle.

"Sounds like a great plan," Thundercracker smirked in his jet mode. All three seekers headed for the Nemesis. When they got close enough, the dock lifted up, allowing them access. They walked into Megatron's main quarters, "Megatron, we have formulated the perfect plan to get the Autobot's defenses away from the Ark. Therefore we can infiltrate it and get Wheeljack," He said with a devilish grin, "if he doesn't follow the group, that is."

"Oh? Tell me more," The leader spoke almost softly, his interest piqued.

"You," Starscream pointed at Megatron, "take a group of Decepticons and attack a local power plant, drawing out the Autobots. Once confirmed that Wheeljack is or is not with them, we will attack the Ark and get him if he stays behind."

"And what happens if he is with them?" Megatron asked, curious.

"Then perhaps we can capture him there, however it will be more difficult,"

Megatron ran his fingers over his chin, "Sounds solid, for once, Starscream," he grinned, "And coming from you, that's even more amazing still!" he stood slowly, "Rally the troops and prepare for an attack on the power Plant south of here,"

He chose to ignore the glare that Starscream shot him.

"Very well, Megatron," Starscream and the other seekers exited. Megatron figured, if anything, he could use the Autobot as a hostage for what he wanted. He had little knowledge of twins, but had heard of twins going crazy at the thought of a brother or sister being injured. It was perfect. The notorious duo going crazy on the other Autobots… It was too perfect.

--

Wheeljack sat in his lab, working on the same thing he had been working on earlier, only a different piece. He was determined to get this working, no matter how long it took. It was one of his best ideas yet, and knew it would come in useful against the Decepticons.

His hand jerked as he heard the sudden alarm going off in the base. He knew that sound. The Decepticons must be attacking somewhere, but he didn't wish to go this time, his preference of staying behind to work took precedence, and Optimus had plenty of troops.

/Wheeljack, you coming? The Decepticons are attacking one of the Southern Power Plants./

/No, no, I am gonna stay here and get this thing working,/ he replied to his red brother, /Just a little bit longer, now that I fixed the one you two made me destroy./ He sniggered with the comment, sending through the link he was being playful about the incident.

In the main computer room, Teletraan One was showing Optimus what the Decepticons were up to with the Skybot. Optimus furrowed his optic ridges, "Alright men, it seems they are making a full out assault for Energon." He called several names, who all stepped forward, including the twins. He gave a sharp glance to Sunstreaker, an unspoken question going through his mind. Sunstreaker shook his head and Optimus nodded to him before turning to the others, "Alright, roll out everyone!" He called, transforming and the rest following suit.

--

Megatron really wasn't after anything at all – that is, except for Wheeljack. He knew this was only a diversion, but might as well stock up on energon while one was at it, huh? He watched the horizon for the telltale signs of the Autobots, and sure enough, they were on approach, "Starscream, scope them!" He commanded. Starscream took to the air and flew over the Autobots, "15 Autobots including the twins, minus one Engineer,"

_Perfect._ Starscream smirked wryly, "Thundercracker, Skywarp, with me!" he called. Said Seekers took to the sky, following Starscream. They hadn't gotten far before they were spotted and fired at, but they dodge the incoming attacks, switching to their F-15 modes and disappeared away into the sky. None of the Autobots gave a second thought, considering their trajectory, they were probably headed back to base with stolen Energon.

As they approached the base, they were pleasantly surprised to find Laserbeak coming from the base entrance, relaying information that even Red Alert – one they hadn't seen in the bunch – had gone with Optimus. Both swooped down and transformed to their robot modes. _Too perfect._

Another alarm sounded and Wheeljack looked up from his work. He wasn't positive why the intrusion alarm would be going off, he figured that the Autobots would have locked the place tight upon leaving – Especially the over-paranoid Red Alert.

All three seekers wasted no time in heading in, firing at everything in their wake until they caught the attention of one Engineer, who came walking from his lab, curious to the supposed intruders that Teletraan had alarmed about. He at first didn't see anything, but then turned to see the seekers rummaging and firing on everything and anything. He panicked, realizing the only hope he had was the Dinobots and he ran towards their bay doors, only to be stopped by Starscream who stood smugly in front of him. He slid to a stop and glanced at the seeker, his optic ridges furrowing in disgust, "What is it you want, Starscream?"

"Oh, nothing much, Autobot, just… you," Starscream smirked and reached to grab the engineer. Who dodged the evil clutch.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who had been in the midst of battle suddenly froze, their optics widening in terror as feelings of fear ripped through their sparks. They both looked at each other quizzically a moment, as if assessing where exactly the feeling had come from, realizing immediately it was Wheeljack and then looked to Optimus, who had been engaged with Megatron.

This second long freeze was all it took for someone to attack them and got Sideswipe with a shot in the leg and Sunstreaker with a shot in the torso, but neither cared as the reason for their freeze became more and more prominent. They only knew what they felt hit their link, this time harder. And who it was. Wheeljack was frightened and in danger, it was all that mattered to them now, "I say we go," The red warrior glared in the direction of the Ark while the yellow still had his optics trained on their leader. Sunstreaker nodded. With or without Optimus' approval, they were leaving the battlefield.

Sideswipe reached down to his leg and pulled at the metal sticking out from where it was hit with a grunt. Sunstreaker nodded before a painful transformation to his alt mode, the metal screeching and scratching together as he forced himself into the mode, "Let's go," he called as soon as Sideswipe had finished transforming himself and both of them took off from the heat of the battle to the Ark, where they knew their brother would be.

Wheeljack flinched from a sudden small pain that he felt in his leg and his chest, unsure where it had come from, but that didn't stop him from trying to escape the three seekers who now had him cornered away from the Dinobot's hangar. Thundercracker grabbed the Autobot from behind and pinned him with his own arms around the Engineer's. Starscream walked up to Wheeljack menacingly and grabbed at him forcefully taking him from Thundercracker and proceeded to drag a screaming and kicking Wheeljack from the bay doors and towards the main entrance, "You have a meeting with Megatron, Wheeljack!"

"No!" Wheeljack cried out when Starscream told him of their intention. He clawed at the walls as he tried to get a firm grip, "Let me go, Decepticreeps!" turning to them, he tried to aim his weapon, only to have it violently kicked off his shoulder. Wheeljack gasped in pain.

A few miles away, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both swerved violently en route to the Ark. Both of the warriors were curious as to where the sudden pain that had wreaked their systems had come from.

/Ow!/ Sideswipe growled as he corrected himself.

/Yeah, no kiddin!/

/You mean… you felt that?/

/Slag, yeah, it hurt!/

Worry crept up in them. What _was_ that?

/Wheeljack!/ They both cried through the link as their tires sped even faster towards the Ark.

"Enough of this!" Skywarp suddenly reached out and punched Wheeljack in the face, causing him to abruptly go offline before he could reply to his brothers, "Slag, whoever thought _he_ could be so feisty." All three including Laserbeak left the Ark in shambles as they took for the sky, Starscream carrying the offline Wheeljack over his shoulder as they flew, averting their destination so they wouldn't cross paths with the Autobots or Decepticons as they headed for the Nemesis.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both nearly stalled when they felt Wheeljack's link go silent. Both slid to a stop, "What the frag!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"Man, Wheeljack's in trouble!" Sideswipe was quick to bolt from their sudden stop, hell bent for the Ark. They only hoped they would make it there in time. They never saw the retreating Decepticons.

"_Mission Accomplished, Megatron,"_ Thundercracker said over the Decepticon lines, and abruptly, Megatron called a cease and desist and retreated, grabbing a few energon that lie around – but leaving a large portion of it.

"Odd," Optimus said as he watched them suddenly leave. And what was odder, is they hadn't taken hardly any Energon with them, leaving most of it all. He turned to see his troops. Some were banged up more than others. He did a head count, noticing immediately that 2 were missing, "Ratchet, have you seen Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?"

"Sorry, Prime, I haven't, I have been busy with doing field repairs."

A look of worry crossed the leader's features, "Has anyone seen them?"

There was no reply. As if the two vanished into thin air, "Lets head home, I will hail them on the way," Optimus said, turning to see how the others were doing. All were functioning enough to transform and they headed away. En route, Optimus called the two who had gone from the battlefield, _"Where are you two?"_

_"Soldiers, report!"_ Optimus demanded as they headed back to base.

"_O-Optimus… They… they… ransacked the Ark…. They took Wheeljack!"_ Sideswipe's voice was filled with worry and… was that fear? At least Optimus now knew why they called the retreat so hastily. It was a diversion.

"_Wheeljack is currently offline. We cannot pick up on his presence,"_ Sunstreaker's voice cut through, _"They did a pretty thorough job on the Ark though, it's gonna take weeks to get Teletraan up and running again."_

In Optimus' office, after all had arrived back, the two warriors who had been worried for their brother were pacing back and forth frantically. Optimus was sure he would go dizzy if they kept it up. Both had pained expressions on their faces, glancing to one another nervously but never stopping, "Me and Sunstreaker and going to find our brother," Sides suddenly looked to his leader and stopped.

"Not yet, Sideswipe. We need to figure out why they did this."

"I am not sure why they wanted Wheeljack," Optimus stated calmly, "perhaps they know of his ingenuity and wished to use it?"

"I don't care, Optimus," This time Sunstreaker stopped and glared icily a his leader, "I want him back, and I am with Sideswipe on this one, we are going,"

"It's far too dangerous for you two to be jumping to the Nemesis, don't you think?" knowing both could fly – albeit temporarily – to get there, he knew they would have no chance against the entire army.

Both snorted and glared at their leader before walking out of his office. Orders or not, they were leaving, and there wasn't a soul on the Ark who could stop them, or they would end up beat for trying.

* * *

_Next Chappy: Wow, will Sides and Sunny end up biting off more than they can chew by going after Wheeljack like that? And what will come of poor Wheeljack?_


End file.
